Neon Genesis Evangelion : The Neo Evangelion
by Peechman887
Summary: Shinji Asuka and Rei continue battling the angels and going through tests on a daily basis, while battling eachother verbally. However, suring one of their training sessions something shows up, and leaves our heroes in disbelief! CHapter 4 is now up!
1. I Will Wait By The Spinning Lights

Hello Everyone. This is my first Evangelion fan fic. This Anime is superb and one of my all time favorites, with its action packed battle scenes and hilarious awkward moments. However I do not own any of these characters, even though I wish I did. So please Enjoy my story and remember its only the first chapter, please stick around for the next one!! Thanks Please read and review --Peachman  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE NEO EVANGELION  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in Eastern China, a few thousand feet below the surface.  
  
The halls were dark and silent, all scientists and engineers at their posts. Shadows were left unchecked, to be treated as if they didn't exist. Along the walls of the bases, large red "X"'s were painted evenly distributed on both walls of the corridors.  
  
In the lab room, scientists furiously typed, checking their computer screens for data and instruction. It seemed like they had been there for days, their eyes stung and ached. One reached for a sip of tea, and another sat back rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What do you think your doing? I want this operation to run successfully. No flaws." A man said stepping out from behind them.  
  
The man's eyes were cold and intense. He also looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and his attitude proved it. Sure he was professional looking, with his black suit on and glasses, but he was angry. His blonde hair was held back in a ponytail, only letting a few locks hang out of place in front of his eyes. He quickly pushed them away.  
  
"What's our status?" He demanded.  
  
"We should be ready for activation in about 3.12 minutes." The head scientist answered.  
  
"Good." He retorted.  
  
Through his glasses, a reflection of something massive could be seen. Something gray and metallic, with blue stripes. Parts of it began to glow, and the man stepped away.  
  
NERV Head Quarters..  
  
Miss Misato Katsuragi stepped proudly through the halls of NERV, confident about today's sync tests. Her beautiful Hair swayed back and forth as she stepped, she smiled and waved at a few co-workers as she passed.  
  
"I can't wait to see how Shinji's improved with his Eva." Misato whispered to herself.  
  
She hurried along and reached the elevator, and it seemed like it took her ages just to get there. She tapped the down arrow lightly and then stood, arms folded, waiting for the elevator to pick her up.  
  
It had been a hectic morning as well. Asuka couldn't find her hair moisturizer, and she proceeded to harass everyone in the house about it. She practically followed shinji into the shower to make sure he didn't have it hidden from her. Honestly why does asuka think the way she does. Sometimes It seemed like asuka and shinji were..  
  
The thought got canceled out of her head as the elevator door opened and there, of course with her luck stood Kaji. Kaji let a bright smile grace his face and waved at Commander Katsuragi.  
  
"Good Morning Misato. Have you come to visit me?" Kaji said with a grin.  
  
"No, I have some very important tests to run this morning." Misato snapped.  
  
"Heh. So are you free tonight?" Kaji asked slyly.  
  
"Kaji how many times do I have to tell you, I'm done with you, you pig. Why don't you go shave or something?" Misato said, slightly cringing for her childish comeback  
  
Kaji let out a small chuckle and then let his hand slide down Misato's lower back, grinning widely. Misato's eyes lit up, redness spreading under her eyes and she turned around, slapping Kaji in the face hard. So hard in fact that her handprint was left on his face.  
  
"You're a bastard kaji. And you always will be." Misato said, the elevator door opening and she stepped out.  
  
Just as she left, a petite looking scientist stepped in the elevator, blushing from kaji's wild smile. As the door closed, a small muffled slap could be heard.  
  
The main station was full of scientists, typing fast and quickly looking up to complete the task at hand. Miss Ritsuko greeted Misato warmly, offering her a cup of coffee, which Misato took reluctantly.  
  
"I'd rather have a beer.." Misato said under her breath.  
  
Ritsuko laughed a little and then got down to business.  
  
"The children are all inside their Eva's already. All that remains is the test. Are you ready Commander Katsuragi?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Yes. Begin the test." Misato said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Stabilizing.. Units 0,1,and2 are fully operational and online." A nearby scientist declared.  
  
"Excellent. Shinji, Rei, Asuka? Are you three alright?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes Misato, I'm fine." Shinji replied politely.  
  
"Alright." Rei gently answered.  
  
"I'm not! Why are we still running these tests?! I just want to see Kaji!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"I'll take that as you three are ready." Ritsuko answered.  
  
She flipped a small switch on the console, the monitors flashing red. There were three power bars shown, each having a picture of the pilot and their current status. They all looked lively, and so Misato began the test.  
  
"Alright you three, just relax, the test will be over soon." Ritsuko told the children.  
  
Several moments passed, the two scientists at the head console giving Misato current readings of the synchronization tests.  
  
"Shinji at 88.993. Asuka is 83.341. And Rei is at 86.660." The scientist read.  
  
"This is excellent. Shinji is progressing fast." Misato exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and I wonder why. He was most reluctant to become a pilot." Ritsuko pondered.  
  
Several more moments passed, and Misato asked for a final reading.  
  
"Shinji's final is an 88.997. Asuka with 83.344. And Rei with 86.660." The scientist exclaimed.  
  
Ritsuko recorded the data on her notepad and then clicked the pen and placed it in her pocket. Misato stepped forward, moving some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Alright everyone, great job!" Misato said. "You're done for the day!"  
  
Shinji sighed in relief, blinking several times and waiting for the engineers to release him from this capsule. Slowly the machinery removed the capsule, the water draining out from around shinji. The capsule opened and he stepped out, walking along the panels toward Rei and Asuka. Asuka did not look pleased.  
  
"You! How dare you! I can't believe you even have the nerve to walk up to me after what you just did!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"You know very well what you did! Third child! And I don't know how you did it!" Asuka said storming away.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Shinji cried.  
  
"She means your test scores."  
  
Shinji's eyes looked towards Rei, who was looking up at evangelion unit 01. How did she know the test scores already? Shinji stepped forward, standing beside rei and examining unit one along with her. The purple behemoth lie dormant, its orbs mysteriously vacant.  
  
"I don't get it. I don't do anything different from you two." Shinji said.  
  
"Maybe you just have a special bond." Rei said softly.  
  
She began to slowly walk away, her blue hair not really moving much. Not the way Asuka's did anyway. Rei had almost neared the exit when shinji called out to her again.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji exclaimed, a lot louder than he meant to.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"Thank you.for..not being angry with me."  
  
Rei nodded slightly, and then turned, walking through the exit without saying a word. Shinji stood there for several moments a little nervous about leaving to see misato and meet up with Ayanami and Asuka. Finally shinji took a deep breath and stepped through the door.  
  
Behind shinji a figure watched him slowly exit the launch pad, silently lying in the shadows. He reached over, his hand tapping a few keys on a console. A small mech arm moved a few inches, its claw gripping one of the shoulders of unit one. A drilling noise could be heard, and a small "clink". With that the figure moved away and exited the opposite door.  
  
Who is this myserious figure causing mischief in the shadows of nerv headquarters? And as for Shinji will he ever survive another day with the fiery Asuka Langley? Please review and stick around for more chapters!!! A lot more will be explained and introduced next chapter! Thanks! --Peachman 


	2. Isn't It All Repetitive Shinji?

Hello Everyone. This is my first Evangelion fan fic. This Anime is superb and one of my all time favorites, with its action packed battle scenes and hilarious awkward moments. However I do not own any of these characters, even though I wish I did. So please enjoy my story, and be sure to review! Thanks! -Peechman  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE NEO EVANGELION CHAPTER 2  
  
School again. It was a building full of uninteresting things, and awkward teenagers just trying to find their own place in this world. Everything seemed boring here, and alas all of the ceilings were empty and cold. Shinji sat at his desk sighing heavily. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, this whole pilot thing. The same questions had plagued his mind for months now. Why was he still doing this? For recognition from his father? Highly unlikely.  
  
"Sup Shinji?" Toji asked walking over to him.  
  
"Nothing I guess." Shinji replied glumly.  
  
"So when's your next big fight?!" Kensuke asked." So your gunna take me with you right?"  
  
"I don't think so. Misato really wouldn't allow it." Shinji said.  
  
"Aw that sucks." Toji said, folding his arms.  
  
"You look tired shinji," Kensuke added.  
  
"I am, we've been running a lot of tests lately. And Asuka isn't any help either." Shinji said, sitting up to face his friends.  
  
"Excuse me third child!"  
  
The three boys turned around quickly to see Asuka Langley, the fiery haired pilot of Eva unit 2. She did not look pleased. Her arms were at her sides, and her eyes glared at the three of them, maybe hoping to burn holes through them.  
  
"Yeah Asuka what do you want?" Toji snickered.  
  
"Nothing from you nitwit!" She retorted.  
  
Asuka marched up to the three of them, Toji and Kensuke backing off to the sides so that shinji faced her alone. She leaned forward, a little seductively and smiled.  
  
"I know you only talk about me because you like me. I mean it's obvious I'm the prettiest girl in school." She said.  
  
"I-I uh..Yes.. I mean.. I.. No.. I mean I wasn't talking about you!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he has to live with your bossy ass. I don't think he'd really waste his time talking about you." Toji said.  
  
"Say whatever you want. Because I know the truth! I've got to go! Bye, I'll see you at home shinji, behave yourself!" She laughed, walking across the classroom.  
  
Shinji blinked several times scanning the classroom for Ayanami. His orbs fell on her vacant seat, she was absent again. This was the third day in a row since the test. He sighed in confusion and realized his friends were talking to him.  
  
"-Beat her?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Did you beat them in the tests?" Toji repeated, and this time Shinji was listening.  
  
He did not say a word. He just nodded slowly. A short while later the last bell rang, shinji gathered his things and left with Kensuke and Toji, ignoring their talk of war on the way home.  
  
Else where..  
  
Misato sighed heavily placing the last stack of papers in the manila envelope and sealing it. Finally the paperwork from the tests was done. She hadn't been home for three days, and thank god for shinji because without him her house would still be a mess.  
  
Misato moved a few locks of hair from her eyes and stood, taking seven manila envelopes under her arm and heading for Ritsuko's office. She walked briskly down the hallway, eager to get home and take a nice hot shower. Not to mention eat, she'd been living off coffee and bagels for the past three days.  
  
"Ah there you are!" Ritsuko Akagi said happily.  
  
"Yep, here's the paperwork, now I can finally go home." Misato said with a loud yawn.  
  
"Good you deserve a rest." Ritsuko said with a smile.  
  
"Does that mean our dates off?"  
  
Misato knew it. She couldn't leave her office for ten minutes without that slime ball Kaji picking up her scent. Damn him!  
  
"Yes, yes it does. It's been off since you asked me." Misato replied with a sneer.  
  
She folded her arms and began to leave the office, and of course she felt kaji brush against her again. His arms were around her waist and he followed her out of the room like this, very forcefully.  
  
"Kaji let me go! Get your filthy hands off!" She yelled stomping on his foot.  
  
"Oww! All right all right, no need to be touchy." He said with a smirk before walking the opposite direction.  
  
Misato sighed heavily, finally thankful to leave nerv headquarters.  
  
The drive home seemed long too, Misato kept nodding in and out of sleep as she skidded down the streets. After a couple of seconds she heard a screech and nodded back into consciousness seeing a car veer past her.  
  
"Shit!" She said turning the wheel quickly.  
  
Somehow misato made it to her apartment, walking the stairs and slumping into the elevator. She weakly pressed the button for her floor and closed her eyes until she heard the small ding. Her eyes opened and she stepped out onto the walkway, leading to her apartment. She slowly turned the keys and stepped in narrowly avoiding a bowl, which shattered on a nearby wall.  
  
"How dare you bring that up third child! You know I'm a better pilot than you!" She yelled running after shinji.  
  
Shinji could only whimper as Asuka jumped and landed a tackle on his frail body. Shinji flipped over the couch hitting the floor with a solid thud. Asuka took this opportunity ro straddle shinji and raise a fist above her head.  
  
"Prepare to meet your mother!" She yelled.  
  
A hand reached forward, grabbing asuka's fist before she could land the punch on shinji.  
  
"Not today, please." Misato said, slumping past them and disappearing into the bathroom. Shinji and Asuka looked at each other, and their silence was broken by the squawking of Pen Pen who ran past them fluttering wildly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Back in Eastern China.  
  
The sounds of machinery were deafening, gears grinding and keys clicking. The scientists in the room had been working nonstop for weeks. Whenever they'd start to fall asleep, they were violently awoken from their slumber. If they wanted to eat, it had to be quick and subtle. Their commander was strict to the point where if a typing correction was seen, it meant certain punishment.  
  
And for some, the punishment seemed like an answer to their prayers. They'd hoped to either be killed or fired from this job. It had been 5 hours since they perfected the initiation of the commander's beloved "child" as he called it. Obsessive? Yes. Creepy? Definitely.  
  
"Well how are "child's" stats?" the commander asked.  
  
"Everything seems fully operational, all systems check out ok. All that's left is for the pilot to give it a test run. Have you found a pilot yet Commander Takayu?" The scientist asked.  
  
Ah his name. Commander Takayu stepped forward into the light, his blonde hair swaying somewhat and he didn't reply at first. He loved the power he had. To be able to dangle bits of information around his "co-workers" was satisfying to Takayu.  
  
"Perhaps. I'm not sure if it's definite." He replied slyly.  
  
The scientist nodded turning back to his station and typing furiously. He sighed nervously and Takayu chuckled a little. He took a few steps forward and glanced out of the glass window next to the control room. There it stood, in all its magnificence. Nothing compared to it. And if Takayu could pilot it himself he would, just to experience all of its raw power and excitement. He grinned stepping away from the window, and hurried down the corridor eager to talk with its pilot.  
  
Sorry to leave all of you hanging again, but I have to the surprises for next chapter. (lol) but anyways, thank you all for your reviews and reading my story, it means a lot to me that your all enjoying it so far. Please continue reading and reviewing, until next chapter.. -Peechman 


	3. That smile, it's so empty and forced

Hello Everyone. This is my first Evangelion fan fic. This Anime is superb and one of my all time favorites, with its action packed battle scenes and hilarious awkward moments. However I do not own any of these characters, even though I wish I did.** Special Note** This is MY OWN ORIGIONAL STORY. Any likenesses to other stories are purely coincidental, I had thought of this story line while watching the series and I'm trying hard to make it very original. ^_^ On another note the timeframe for this story takes place between episodes 20 and 21, you know while all of that reflective stuff is going on. I hope I answered all of your questions, I've been meaning to update again, sorry for leaving any of you hanging. So without further ado, I bring you the third chapter in my story.  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE NEO EVANGELION CHAPTER 3  
  
Sync Test Number 15.  
  
The halls of Nerv Headquarters were ghostly quiet today. Misato walked by herself once again to the main control chamber. To her surprise Ritsuko was waiting outside for her. Misato smiled warmly and Ritsuko returned the smile, her blonde hair swaying slightly in front of her face.  
  
"Good Morning Misato. Are you ready for the tests?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"As ready as the fourteen before this one." She replied aggravated.  
  
The two entered the chamber at once, walking past several scientists and computers. Ritsuko grabbed her clipboard from a nearby table and began flipping through the pages at once.  
  
"Prepare sync test number fifteen." Katsuragi said.  
  
"Initiation beginning. Units 00,01, and 02 have passed the borderline. Units 00,01, and 02 fully operational." A nearby technician yelled.  
  
The Eva's stood ready, their metallic pieces shining magnificently. Their massive legs not moving nor budging, arms at their sides almost like soldiers. Huge, metallic war soldiers. With the exception of their bestial instincts. Unit 01's habit to switch to berserker mode when things looked the weakest and come out victorious.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, Asuka? Are the Three of you ready?" Misato asked.  
  
"Shinji here, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"I am present. My Eva Unit is fully operational." Rei replied.  
  
"Yes I'm here, though I don't see a point since SHINJI the savior will surpass me and Ayanami YET AGAIN!!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Asuka, maybe if you calm down before your sync test you will do much better." Ritsuko offered.  
  
"Noone asked you blondie!!" Asuka yelled again.  
  
"Look just shut up so we can run the tests okay?" Misato replied.  
  
Asuka folded her arms and didn't say another word. The three pilots became mute and the sync test began again.  
  
The power bars appeared on the screen, along with the pilot in the background. All of them seemed very peaceful, just sitting there, especially Asuka, she wasn't opening her mouth for once.  
  
"Shinji is at 89.225. Rei 87.044. And Asuka has dropped again, she's down to 78.330." Ritsuko called out.  
  
"I wonder.. why asuka's sync ratio keeps dropping." Misato said to herself softly. "Ritsuko, take another reading in a few minutes, we'll just wait a little"-- But Misato was cut off.  
  
A loud explosion could be heard, and it shook Nerv headquarters, along with everyone in it. Several scientists fell out of their chairs, and misato toppled over backwards, landing hard on the floor. The Eva pilots were now wide-awake.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"Well let's see, what's been attacking us for a long while now, could possibly lead to the apocalypse.. hm.. I don't know shinji, I'm positively stumped." Asuka answered coldly.  
  
Rei said nothing, she just looked up, and not blinking, at the surface of the earth almost as if examining what was up there.  
  
"Status report, quick." Misato demanded.  
  
"Evangelion Units 00,01, and 02 status are okay. Nerv security systems fully operational." Someone read off.  
  
"Is it an Angel?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
Misato looked at the monitor. "Can't tell, were not getting any angel readings. Launch the evangelions."  
  
In an instant, the bridges began to pull back, the mechanisms holding the evangelions released their air pressure, and let go. With all systems ready, it was now time to launch.  
  
"Evangelion LAUNCH" Shinji, Asuka and Rei all called out.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, the evangelion units were flying upward toward earth, ready to do combat with whatever was up there. Shinji gripped his controls tightly, a stern expression on his face. With that, the evangelions all reached earth's surface, their cords pumping power throughout their units. "Okay, The three of you slowly separate and just try to find the threat. We don't know what it is, so when you find it don't act right away." Misato said.  
  
The Eva unit pilots did as they were told, Asuka taking the left sectors, Rei the right, and shinji venturing north of the Nerv launch pad. Unit one approached a nearby building and Shinji instructed it to pull the side up and remove one of the massive handguns. Now armed, he ventured across the city ducking behind buildings like a secret operative.  
  
Asuka's Unit 02 had its machine gun ready, examining every bit of the left sector of Tokyo 3. She glared, extremely focused, trying to find whatever it was that caused this threat. Quickly she darted behind a nearby building peering out the sides and the top, ready for the new threat coming to the city.  
  
Rei was not hiding; she walked swiftly along the buildings, a blade clenched in her evangelions fist. She blinked a few times, and then hurried off again. This wasn't like a typical angel to conceal itself for so long. Normally they would attack outright and they would have the battle... This time..  
  
"Rei it's coming towards you!" Misato screamed through the COM link.  
  
Rei made her Unit spin around in all directions looking for the attacker, and there it came, leaping from the top of one of the buildings and slamming right into her eva unit. Unit 00 toppled backwards crashing into another nearby building, rubble and concrete flying through the air. In an instant the attacker had begun striking her unit over and over, its giant fists slamming into the Eva's hull. Rei brought unit 00's right arm up and struck the attacker in its shoulder, sparks flying from impact.  
  
The threat finally fell off of her unit and both of them stood ready to attack. Her attacker looked like the Eva's. As a matter of fact, it looked exactly like the Eva's exactly like eva unit 00. The only exception was its color, which had been changed to a black and gray lining, with metallic blue filling. And horrendous spikes were on its shoulders and elbows, along with its knees. But the scariest part of this "Eva" was that the numbers "07" were printed on the shoulders.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Shinji screamed.  
  
"Its an Eva stupid." Asuka replied.  
  
"No...How.. Ritsuko?" Misato asked, completely horrified.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see how this is possible! Where in the hell did that come from?" She exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Rei neutralize it!" A voice boomed from behind them. It was Commander Ikari.  
  
"Yes sir." Rei answered politely.  
  
The New unit was hopping back and forth, almost egging Rei on. Finally she lunged forward, attempting to stab it, and was unsuccessful. The new unit had caught her arm with its own and whirled her around into another building, it crumbled upon impact.  
  
"The rest of you help her now!" Ikari screamed.  
  
Shinji and Asuka took off toward Rei, but were soon knocked off balance from shots coming behind them. Shinji turned around to see several shots still coming, and managed to avoid them, he lifted his arm to fire back but it slumped down, a small clink could be heard and the arm fell off.  
  
"Why did my arm just fall off!!" Shinji screamed.  
  
"Shinji what are you doing out there!" Misato yelled.  
  
"I was trying to shoot back when my arm fell off!" He yelled right back.  
  
More shots were fired, and shinji maneuvered unit one around them and grabbed his handgun with the left arm. He began firing wildly and screaming. Asuka began firing as well, but their attackers were unseen.  
  
Rei gasped, now being choked by the new unit, her evangelion desperately trying to free itself from the new units grasp. Rei then in a desperate attempt, made her eva kick off a nearby building and land a kick into unit 07's head. This knocked her attacker off balance and onto the ground, plowing through several streets.  
  
"That's it Rei!" Commander Ikari said.  
  
"Yeah kick its ass!" Asuka screamed.  
  
Rei scrambled for the laser knife, and stood ready, awaiting the unit's next attack. It rose and lunged at her again; she managed to fend it off with the knife. The knife cut deep into the unit's midsection and suddenly stopped, holding it back. The Eva kept trying to grab unit 00's face, and Rei landed a solid uppercut, knocking it backwards.  
  
"So were going to play knives eh?" A voice said on her COM system.  
  
The unit pulled out two small handles from its suit and three blades unsheathed themselves. This unit had a pair of sais(excuse my spelling on this word, I do not know the proper way and neither does Microsoft word apparently.) for its weapons. The unit spun them around and then attacked. It sliced wildly, rei managed to avoid the first slice and then the next. She tried to lunge back and was stopped by the slice of this new eva. The slice was so clean it removed her hand in which she held the knife. Sparks emitted from her wrist and rei gasped in pain. This situation did not look good, and the new eva was moving in for another attack.  
  
With The new unit 07 on the rampage things do not look good for Nerv's bright new pilots. Will they survive this battle? With Shinji and Asuka under heavy fire from an unseen enemy, how will rei possibly defend herself from unit 07? Find out this and more next chapter! Thanks. Please review I appreciate it greatly. –Peachman. 


	4. Take a Deep Breath

Hello Everyone. This is my first Evangelion fan fic. This Anime is superb and one of my all time favorites, with its action packed battle scenes and hilarious awkward moments. However I do not own any of these characters, even though I wish I did. Any likenesses to other stories are purely coincidental, this isn't the first time someone has thought of this idea for a fic, and I don't expect it to be the last. So please enjoy my story, and be sure to review! Thanks! –Peechman  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION : 04 - DOGS OF WAR  
  
With another round of sniper shots, a few more building tops exploded and the concrete and the dust filling the bright blue sky. Most of Tokyo-3 was still in tact, but Shinji Ikari was not holding up well. The right arm of his Eva unit was lying on the streets of Tokyo-3, helpless and useless. Shinji was firing blindly at his attackers, screaming with panic.  
  
"Shinji! You need to calm down, Rei needs your help!" Misato screamed through the COM link.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm on it." Asuka replied, her Unit 02 taking off towards Rei.  
  
The sniper shots started again, zipping past unit 02 as it ran, its powerful legs kicking off of the earth and ducking in and out of buildings. The shots hit the building tops, stopping their movement and leaving small holes wherever they struck, the hiss and smoke lasting for several seconds.  
  
A dozen shots had hit shinji's Eva Unit 01. They left small hot holes in the metallic hull of his Eva, the shots knocking him off balance. He screamed again as Unit 01 fell backward into a building, a huge dust cloud kicking up as he slumped to the streets below. From behind a few hills, two gigantic figures emerged, running top speed for the streets of Tokyo three, their colors and forms unable to be seen from the pace they were traveling.  
  
Unit 02 landed a solid kick, spring boarding from off of a building and landing into the newly discovered unit 07. The dark unit flew backwards and into a tower, penetrating the building and falling through the other side.  
  
"You okay Rei?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine." Rei replied through the COM link.  
  
Asuka made her unit reload the machine gun, and she stood ready waiting for the unit to get back up. It didn't move however, no noise was made from behind the tower. Asuka blinked several times and then started toward it, Rei moving towards it as well.  
  
The two Eva Units inched toward the recently destroyed tower, scanning for any signs of that unit. From beneath the rubble, the unit 07 suddenly emerged, grabbing units 00 and 02 by their mechanical throats. It squeezed tight and Rei and Asuka began to gag and try to free themselves. Asuka's machine gun began to fire wildly, the bullets going in every direction and some hitting unit 07.  
  
"Wont be long now" A voice said on the COM systems.  
  
The Eva's desperately tried to free themselves from this unit 07's grasp, their bodies flailing around like helpless animals. The pilot laughed loudly and then suddenly a third evangelion plowed through, knocking unit 07 backwards and releasing 00 and 02. it was unit one, and it was missing an arm.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka cried, getting her first gasp of air.  
  
"Get off of my friends!" He screamed, landing a punch on the unit 07.  
  
It fell back into a couple of buildings and from up top sat two more, glaring down at 00,01,and 02 like wild dogs. Their eyes glew with an intense light and they hopped down with a loud boom, their robotic feet digging into the surface of the city.  
  
"Oh great, more?!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
The two new Evas had the numbers 08 and 09 neatly printed on their shoulders. 08 was colored a dark jade, its face resembling more of unit ones qualities. It had two enormous spikes that rose from its head however and spikes where its shoulder blades should be. Unit 09 was colored an orange, with black secondary, covering most of its hands. The unit let out a low growl and got into a crouching position. "Misato what the hells going on?!" Shinji screeched.  
  
"I don't know, where did these Eva's come from?" Misato asked panicked.  
  
"Hold your ground shinji, we cannot let them prevail." Gendo Ikari said loudly.  
  
"Father we're going to die!!!" Shinji yelled back through the COM link.  
  
"Negative, hold your ground." Gendo snapped back.  
  
Suddenly Unit 00 dashed forward, stabbing into the crouched unit 09, sparks flying from the attack. The two Eva's began to roll around on the ground wildly, unit 09 howling loudly. Unit 00 continuously stabbed 09 in its midsection, a few sparks flying past the units head. Rei breathed heavily, Gendo's words fueling her. "We cannot let them prevail."  
  
Rei Ayanami was a machine; she was one with the machine, each time she stabbed into unit 09. The Eva's efforts to stop her were useless; this battle was clearly Rei's. Clink. A foot came and caught her Eva in the jaw, sending her flying backward. She caught a glimpse of unit 08 right before she hit the ground, her blade falling off into the distance. Asuka was now firing her weapon again, but the jade unit 08 was walking straight through these bullets. 08 landed a solid hit on Asuka, knocking her backwards and followed it with repeated punches to her unit's posterior.  
  
Shinji was trying to hold off unit 07, its spikes digging into his remaining arm. The pilot of 07 contacted shinji's COM link, and reluctantly, shinji accepted the message. A small image appeared, it was a girl of his age, her black hair covering half of her face. She grinned at him maliciously.  
  
"Say goodbye pilot Ikari." She snarled.  
  
Shinji screamed yet again, and suddenly there was only silence. Unit 07 had stopped in its tracks, gazing out into the sky. Through its midsection was a large knife, bits of fluid trickling down the unit's midsection and off of the knife. Slowly, 07 slid forward, the knife leaving its midsection and slumped to the ground with a loud thud. There stood unit 00 behind it, blood splattered all over its metallic head. Eva 08 flew past slamming into a building, and Asuka laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Told you, no one compares to Asuka Langley Souryu!" She yelled.  
  
Eva Unit 02 dove high in the air, its gigantic red foot landing in the building where 08 had just crashed. The building crumbled and toppled down, large bricks and metal pieces hitting the streets below. Unit 00 rose slowly, looking more like an animal than machine.  
  
"Thank you.. Ayanami.." Shinji replied softly.  
  
Rei nodded and then took off, looking for unit 09. It had somehow managed to disappear within the city, after rei had fought it for quite some time; it hopped up and ran off as soon as the jade unit kicked her. That's when she had seen shinji under attack. Thankfully she found her knife close by and saved him in time. Now, alls that was left was to find 09, and hopefully Asuka could keep things under control.  
  
Asuka appeared on Rei's COM link blinking several times.  
  
"Where did they go?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you had unit 08" Rei replied softly.  
  
"No, I uncovered this building and 08 wasn't here. I swear I saw 'em hit this building!" She yelled.  
  
"As did I, perhaps our attackers have fled..." Rei said. It was silent, the small hissing of gun shots fading and the last of the rubble falling towards the ground. Eva unit 01 was carried back to the docking bay by 02 and 00. The three pilots were released from the evas and returned to the control room in silence. When they got there Misato wasn't in sight, instead they were greeted by Commander Ikari.  
  
Shinji barely stood, shaking in fear and anger. His eyes did not meet his father's, instead they remained on the floor, examining every inch of tile. After several moments, he calmed himself down and his eyes inched upward. Gendo did not look pleased.  
  
"That was pathetic." Gendo said loudly.  
  
It was at this time that the three pilots realized there was no one else in the room. All of the engineers and scientists were gone. Misato was strangely absent and so was Ritsuko. Again Ikari spoke, and this time he was harsher.  
  
"The only one of you even doing a damn thing was Rei. She was saving your asses every time she turned around." Gendo snapped.  
  
"I resent that Mr. Ikari! I was helping out too! If it weren't for me, 08 would have crushed rei! I'm the best pilot here and for you-" But Asuka was cut off.  
  
"You were parading around like you owned the place. Asuka you're too reckless! Everything was going smoothly at the start, but once the attack hit, you all fell to pieces." Gendo retorted.  
  
"Well if you think you can pilot better than maybe you should do it yourself. Try fighting another Eva and see if you win!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Let me tell you something, with this technology there's no reason we should have been beaten" Gendo said again.  
  
"You're wrong." Shinji said softly, but it was still loud enough to hear, because at the very end his voice rose and echoed throughout the hallway.  
  
"What?" Gendo asked glaring at him.  
  
"There was no better way to prepare for that attack than the way we did. We helped out each other as much as we could." Shinji said again.  
  
"This coming from you, whom everyone had to save?" Gendo asked his face stern and intimidating.  
  
"Your right father, I'm not worthy enough to be a pilot." Shinji said after a long hesitation.  
  
"WHAT?" Asuka asked loudly.  
  
"My father thinks he can do it better, so fine, have fun with the Evas." Shinji said, exiting the room.  
  
There was some yelling, but it was all lost to shinji, he had began to run as soon as he exited the room and took off down the hallway heading straight for the elevator. He reached it after several moments and collapsed to the floor, a few tears leaving his eyes. Suddenly a small hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Misato. Misato smiled warmly at him.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you home." She said.  
  
Somewhere in the labs of Company X..  
  
"Why did you stop us commander?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah we were wrecking them!" A more boyish voice replied.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Your performance was nothing short of sloppy. The three of you need more heavy training." Commander Takayu said.  
  
"Are you serious? I could have totally destroyed unit 00!" The first voice said again.  
  
"Do shut up," a fourth voice said, more petite than the first voice and with harsh hint. "You were rolling around on the streets like a wild dog."  
  
"Not to mention 00 stabbed your unit up!" the second voice said.  
  
"That's enough!" The commander yelled. "I know gendo, and I know that if we attack again hell be ready, hell make sure those three go through so many simulations that they wont be able to stay awake!"  
  
"So that's what we're going to do? Train just as hard to beat them? We beat them this time!" The first voice said.  
  
"That's enough Bei." Commander Takayu said.  
  
Ah Bei. The pilot of unit 09. Curious yet powerful, he aided in the sniping of units 01 and 02. After the units rushed to Rei Ayanami's aid, he and Juto, the pilot of unit 08, had taken off after them.  
  
"Our sniping shots were precise." Juto said, his face looking agitated.  
  
"Yes, but the earlier evangelions put up a fight, and I cannot allow unit 07 to sustain any further damage." The commander replied.  
  
"So we won't let them." The girlish voice interrupted.  
  
"It's not as simple as it sounds Kim." Bei retorted.  
  
"Not for you, but I could have killed Eva unit 00's pilot." Kim declared.  
  
"No you couldn't have! Unit 02 would have beaten you!" Juto yelled.  
  
"If you recall, I had both of them by the throats, and unit 01 was in no condition to battle." Kim said again.  
  
"Enough, the three of you go start your training now. I've heard enough of this childish bickering. GO." He screamed.  
  
With things beginning to heat up against the two teams, how can our heroes pull themselves together and battle this new threat without the help of shinji? Training is underway in the next exciting chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Neo Evangelion!! Thanks for reading, please review, -- Peechman 


End file.
